


a toy, a bully and a net

by kayokay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayokay/pseuds/kayokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about oikawa's and iwaizumi's childhood days. Oikawa meets a bully and guess who saves the day??? Iwa-chan, duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a toy, a bully and a net

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so I thought I’ll start with something short and...mild? (Not too sure why I thought this was a good idea gah) Hope it isn’t too cliched, boring or whatever (/_\\) Sorry about the horrible title and summary too. Feedback is most welcomed!!

Tooru glared at the bully, who was waving Tooru’s toy gleefully around. He was a good foot taller than Tooru, bigger-sized too, though he couldn’t have been much older. The bully waved the toy above his head, taunting Tooru to come get it. Tooru had humoured him the first time, jumping as high as he could, reaching out for this toy. His fingers barely brushed the toy before gravity pulled him back down and he nearly fell. The bully had cackled with laughter.

Tooru narrowed his eyes. He, Oikawa Tooru, will not be bullied so easily. He will _not_ let this bully step all over him. No more Mr. Nice-Friendly-Guy (Tooru had tried to be nice to him by letting him see his toy and look how that turned out). He’ll get back his toy. Perhaps he could headbutt the bully, or pounce on him. Or should he be more civilised and get an adult? Or maybe –

“OI!!”

The bully turned around to look; Tooru had to sidestep to see the newcomer, though he already knew who that voice belonged to.

And there he was, Iwaizumi Hajime, standing with his head held high. One hand was holding onto his net, propped casually on his shoulder, the other hand was placed firmly on his hip. He still had his little dinosaur plaster on his chin from his fall a few days ago but that didn’t stop him from jutting out his chin as menacingly as he could. At that moment, even with the plaster, he looked like Tooru’s knight in shining armour.

“Give that back!!” Hajime shouted.

(“Iwa-chan!!" Tooru called out in delight. "You’re late!!”

“Shut up.”

“Ok.” )

The bully snorted. “Hey, looks like your stupid fr–”

“RARRR!”

Hajime charged towards the bully, swatting his net back and forth furiously in front of him. Tooru saw his chance and lunged forward to grab his toy. The bully resisted but Hajime’s incessant swatting was a great annoying distraction. Tooru managed to rip the toy out of his hands.

Without the toy, the bully’s attention was solely focused on Hajime. Having size to his advantage, the bully caught the net easily with both his hands and a tug-of-war with the net ensued. Hajime, brows furrowed, was holding on with all his might. Tooru stood there, not quite knowing what to do.

The net was a little wooden stick after all, well used by Hajime in his adventures. Two kids tugging at it can come to no good end. The sound of the net cracking sliced through the air (and probably through Hajime’s heart as well), bringing the two struggling kids to a halt.

A moment of silence.

“Hey, look! It’s your mother!” yelled Tooru, pointing behind the bully.

The bully’s head snapped towards that direction. Quickly, Hajime snatched his net away from the bully. Tooru grabbed Hajime’s hand and pulled him away. They both ran, hand in hand, laughing gaily at their victory.

 

***

Tooru knew there was much in life that he has yet to experience. He knew he was still too young to understand many things. What he knew though, was that Iwa-chan is his knight and his best, _bestest_ friend and that he will be his bestest friend forever and ever.

***

 

The both of them were squatting under the tree in Tooru’s garden, staring at their only casualty from the fight. The net didn’t split completely -thank goodness- but it was close to doing so.

“Sorry about your net, Iwa-chan,” Tooru told him solemnly.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hajime replied, a little sadly.

“Do you think we can tape it back?”

“Yeah, ‘course we can, idiot.”

 

***

They managed to tape it back rather nicely (Tooru’s pretty good at his crafts) but it still felt a little fragile. On Hajime’s next birthday, Tooru got his mum to buy him a brand new net. Hajime was ecstatic. He still kept the old one in his bedroom anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> To you, who clicked in here and read the whole thing, THANK YOU.


End file.
